The Year 2101
by mitchman1258
Summary: its been a year after the great war, the world lies in ruins, as the CGDA attemps to rebuild the world, what discoveris will they find from the past, please R


The year 2101 It's been a year since the last nexus war, the war for the survival of the Human race against an unstoppable evil virus that somehow gained control of the Nuclear Satellites and destroyed every major city on the map. Fortunately a small band of American and Candain soilders were able to gather enough supplies and head for the Rockies, which was pretty RAD free. After days of travel we found it, after clearing out the bodies inside we rebuilt it and started the project led by me General Mitchell who formed the military called the FreeBirds. We fought for months until we were victorious and reclaimed north and South America for our own, now we attempt to take what is ours form Nexus in the Eastern part of the World. We have rebuilt most of the cities here and are each protected by a powerful shield to keep the mutated Swarmers and Scavengers from getting inside, for the past few months we have sent out three teams all over to hold each area, my command force know as Delta Team has controlled the USA and Canada, another of my forces lead by General Manson called team Alpha has held South America, and Team Beta led by General Carvel, Has been able to hold Britain. We have gone so far in life and we hope to rebuild the world as it once was. But the war did have it's down sides I lost my girl friend and my left are and right leg to the horrors of war but I have moved on and the robotic arm and leg have done well for me  
  
But enough of the past, for now we are starting a new project, to wipe Nexus from the face of the Earth, through out the year we have discovered many artifacts but none as amazing as what we have discovered only two weeks ago. Lt. Eva said that they have detected some strange readings in Japan and wanted to investigate, she said that they not only detected artifacts and life forms but a strange facility giving off odd readings. I look and was amazed, she said it was some sort of lab, and I said that we will investigate and I will come too. We decide to take two of our Falcon Gunship, one of our most used troop transports, heavily armed and armored we decide to test them since we have just finished construction on them. They are about the size of a black hawk, but have Orca engines on wings above the troop hold, it has a top twin linked heavy machinegun, with side missiles, two side house medium guns between the doors and has one turret under the cockpit and one under the tail, and it can house twelve troops. And to collect the artifacts we will send a Hawk Drop ship a big transport the size of a house and is able to carry 10 vehicles or 20 men but we mainly use it for vehicles and cargo, it is armed with a frontal and back underbelly turrets, two side turrets and a top turret all medium class. Anyway, the mission was to go to the location, explore and retune any artifacts found to base. Simple enough we departed, me and 23 other men along with on drop ship for the supplies, a long flight but we landed safely. Since the Nuclear blast mad it toxic, we were special Armour suits like the Starship troops wore before they were eliminated so we found them and used them for our benefit. We started to search and found what seemed to be the lab, I use my laser sword built on to my robotic are to slash the door because I couldn't crack the lock, as we walked in we were scared on what we might find.  
  
As we entered slowly with our gunman X57-3's automatic rifles, and my Eagle A5-2 automatic pistol drawn we were ready for anything. After a few minutes, my EVA unit picked up something ahead; it looked like a robot so I plugged into it with my robotic arm it and reactivated it. It was scared a first but soon realized we were friendly. After a while it had explained that it was the famous Japanese scientist Henry Lee, who's brain was implanted into this robot, he told us that he was working on a project before the collapse and it was in this structure. He took us to this big room surrounded by many cylinders that where meant for Cryogenically freezing things but they were covered with frost. I wiped off the frost from the nearest one and nearly fainted. Inside the tube was Sonic the Hedgehog! And was startled, then Henry took me to a computer and told me to download the journal he had put in it. And after an hour of downloading I realized that this place was a genetics lab where them made experiments and this room was the main facility. He said that these tubes only hold a few and that he has the rest of the data and genetic martial of other characters stored in a compartment on the robot but these ones where the freedom fighters from the comic books which included Bunnie, Sally, Tails and some other ones too. We were amazed with this so we started to pack his entire lab in the cargo ship (it all fit amazing well) but things didn't go according to plan because just as we were loading the final half of the equipment in the lab, we got ambushed by Swarmers strange mutated bugs that we set lose from the Zerg experiment in Asian and now fight the Scavengers for space here in the Easter part of the world. They are very deadly and we were vastly out number but we pulled through and kept them back long enough for the men to load the rest of the stuff and leave. Now we had to get out, fortunately the Gunships gave us cover fire while we loaded in and left. As we left I pinpointed the lab with my laser accusation beam built into my EVA arm unit on my robotic are and immediately 3 bombardiers drop payloads of bombs and whipped out the lab and the Swarmers. Now on our way home I wondered as I look out the side of the ship, will these guys be a great help to us we will soon see. 


End file.
